<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parody: Jab Mila Tu by MayavanavihariniHarini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906299">Parody: Jab Mila Tu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini'>MayavanavihariniHarini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hindu Religions &amp; Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>हिन्दी</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of Jab Mila Tu from Arjuna's POV, addressing Krishna about their mutual relief (considering that they both have at least ONE normal cousin in each other).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parody: Jab Mila Tu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/gifts">AmbidextrousArcher</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Jaise ghodon ki ladi se rath chhoot gaya ho</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaise Nakul aaine se ho jaaye juda</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaise teri murli se sur koi chura le</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Waise adha adhoora main hoon tere bina</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jab mila tu.. ru tu ru tu.. ru tu ru tu..</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Naa thi kami.. naa justajoo.. ru tu ru tu..</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aur aadhe aadhe pal hue phir poore yun</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jab mila tu.. ru tu ru tu.. ru tu ru tu..</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kaurav Yaadav jo hain, sab ekse badhkar ek saare sample jo hain…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tu hi hai ik cousin, jo in sabhi ke beech kuchh normal hai</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jo aadhe se hum hain woh poore ho tumse</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Na jaane yeh sauda bhi kab tai hua</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Narayan tu hai toh main nar houn</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tu dil to main dua..</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jab mila tu.. ru tu ru tu.. ru tu ru tu..</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Naa thi kami.. naa justajoo.. ru tu ru tu..</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aur aadhe aadhe pal hue.. phir poore yun</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jab mila tu.. ru tu ru tu.. ru tu ru tu..</p>
</div><div class="pOoZl">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>